


Someone had a knife

by bbg17on



Category: El Cor de la Ciutat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbg17on/pseuds/bbg17on
Summary: A sequal to the first one.





	Someone had a knife

"How's the hand?" Iago asks as Max sits on the bed. Max turning laying his hand out in front of Iago. Taking it in his, Iago's eyes are fixed on it. "Swellings gone. It might be sore for the next couple of days." Iago releasing it. "Thanks, doc." Max comments as he's laying back in the bed, hearing Iago scoff at his comment. Max laying back on his arm. Iago taking Max's hand in his as he leans over. Max's eyes on him, Iago's hand, fingers playing with Max's. 

Iago is still upset about what happened. His eyes not focusing on anything. He wants to go out and find who did it. Max can take care of himself, Iago is aware of this. He's known this since he met Max. Its more than that. Iago cares about him. Max can defend himself yeah but he hates the thought of Max having to. It would mean Max would be in harms way. Someone could hurt him or worse. That's the thought Iago can't stand. Max stops moving, even breathing. This is what has been in Iago's head. The thought of someone possibly taking Max away. 

Iago faced that threat when he was a thief, someone he stole from could have had a knife or even a gun. He isn't involved in that life anymore. Sitting up, Max is face to face with Iago. It didn't matter. That threat was at his doorstep today. Something, someone was threatened, what he couldn't bare to lose. Whether he was there or not a knife was used, threatening to take it away. A feeling is settling over Max. He leans forward, his lips touching Iago's lightly, his hands on Iago's face. For how much Iago loves him, Max loves Iago more for it. Iago is responding, the kiss becoming a little more urgent, pressure behind it. 

Max pushing slightly, moving forward, feeling Iago's body stop. Iago has found the bed. Max is laying on his side. Iago can't imagine Max not being in his life. It feels strange to him. Strange that Iago can feel this way, its something Max has wanted himself. Something he thought he'd felt for Enric. Its also strange because Max feels it. He never expected to feel it, not after everything failing with Enric. But he does. Realizing Iago feels it made him register it in himself. 

Max's legs on either size of Iago as he lays over him. Iago's hands on his legs, almost gripping them. Max realizes this isn't just kissing to Iago, after what happened today, this is appreciating Max is here. Iago won't be falling asleep on him. Max is already warm. The thought is making him warmer. This isn't nearly close enough for him. His legs straightening out, laying inside and outside of Iago's. His hands cradling Iago's neck. Max wonders, before they were together when Iago laid in bed at night if he imagined this. If he could picture it in his head as clearly as its happening now. 

Max is pulling back but not away. He's looking at Iago, looking at his eyes. A slight smile, a calm on his face. A glint in his eyes as his hand is moving forward, his thumb and fingers pushing Max's hair back behind his ear. He did. He still does. Max lowering his head, his lips and nose playing with Iago's before his lips touch Iago's. Feeling Iago's arm across his back, his hand at the back of Max's head. A moan escaping Iago, Iago is raising his leg, upright bent on the bed. He's not letting Max go anytime soon. 

There isn't any jealousy. Max wondering if whenever he looks up, he'll see Iago looking at another guy. Wondering if Iago is still interested in him. Max is breaking the kiss, eyes closed, lips lightly touching the skin on Iago's neck. He can feel Iago's head moving back, he moves touching the skin, feeling it under his lips. He can feel Iago's throat moving as his lips are touching the skin. Max is raising up, Iago's lips meeting his. Iago is pushing up, rolling them, Max's back finding the bed. Iago's lips haven't left his. Lips hungrier, mouth against mouth. Max's hand at the back of Iago's head. Iago's lips leaving his, moving to Max's throat. Max's eyes closed. Iago almost desperate for it, kisses growing deeper. Passion, desire. 

There isn't any jealousy or insecurity. Max feels like its been ages since they last kissed. Iago's hand is moving under the hem of Max's shirt, touching his skin. Iago's hand is traveling up under his shirt. He can feel Iago's finger graze his nipple. He feels Iago's finger and thumb closing around it. Max can feel an electric jolt go through his body. Max moans. Iago's face and lips buried in his neck, devouring the skin. His head going back. Max had been driving Iago crazy, Iago is driving him crazy. The rest of the world doesn't exist. All Iago sees is Max. If it's not Max, he's not interested. Its not something he has to think about it.


End file.
